Demons
by HunterLigth Araiza
Summary: Draco Malfoy es un orgulloso sangre pura desde que tiene memoria... ¿Que pasaría si en su historia una muchacha castaña lo hiciera ver mas allá de todo lo que cree?
1. Desde Lejos

**_HOLA, CHIC S._**

 ** _ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FIC, QUE ESTARE ACTUALIZANDO A LA PAR QUE PROFECÍAS ._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER/ TODO LO QUE RECONOZCAN DENTRO DE LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A J.K ROWLING_**

 ** _DISFRUTENLO_**

* * *

 ** _LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL_**

 **CAPITULO 1. DESDE LEJOS**

Draco Malfoy, pálido, de cabello rubio platinado y con tan solo 11 años se encontraba recargado fuera de la tienda de Madamme Malkin con gesto aburrido, le habían comprado ya su túnica, su varita y sus libros para ir a Hogwarts. Suspiro por segunda vez en el día al ver como su madre recorría con la mirada otra de tantas tiendas de ropa. Mujeres.

Sus ojos recorrían el callejón con una mirada casi divertida, pensando que era lo mejor que podía hacer después de encontrarse tan aburrido, ahora haría que su padre Lucius le llevara a comprar una escoba como le había contado al niño de ojos verdes que se encontraba dentro de la tienda hace unos momentos. Estaba menos nervioso de lo que se había imaginado, quizá no era nada emocionante entrar a estudiar en aquel colegio lleno de sangre sucias y mestizos pero sus padres no lo querían demasiado lejos de ellos aunque el había intentado que lo mandaran a otra escuela que no fuera esa, incluso Ilvermorny era mejor opción que Hogwarts.

Camino despacio hacia el punto donde se iba a reunir con ellos, no presto atención a nadie ni nada, pasaba con gesto altivo y la cabeza erguida sin bajar la vista y por encima de todos. Después de todo era un Malfoy y así había sido educado, se desvió un poco hasta la dulcería para ver hacia adentro por el mostrador y se detuvo al lado de una chiquilla de rostro turbado que veía con vacilación todos los dulces mientras suspiraba, tenía los dientes de enfrente muy grandes y su cabello parecía un nido de pájaros nada bonito.

-Disculpa...- tartamudeo un poco llamándolo pero el rubio la ignoro hasta que ella volvió a intentarlo- ¿Puedes ayudarme?.-La cara de la niña era toda un poema, rojo de un color intenso que hacía que se viera más fea que en un principio.

Draco volteo a verla y sin decir nada movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa sin ponerse a pensar que era lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Cómo se llaman esos dulces?- pregunto la niña señalando un montón de dulces de muchos colores y el rubio se extrañó que ella no supiera como se llamaban.

-Son grajeas de todos los sabores...- dijo Draco torciendo el gesto por tener una idea nada agradable pasando por su mente- ¿Nunca las has probado?

La chiquilla negó y Draco entro a la tienda arrastrándola de la chamarra de manera brusca y fuerte, esperando que aquella ropa muggle no dejara gérmenes en su mano pálida y pequeña, tomo varias cajitas de los dulces y con su dinero las pago tendiéndole una de ellas a la niña, que tenía unos ojos sorprendentemente vivos y de un color chocolate.

-Gracias...- dijo ella abriendo la cajita y tomando una de las grajeas hizo cara de asco.- Sabe a brócoli.-Abrió la boca y trato de limpiarse la boca con las mangas de la chaqueta enorme, que parecía que la iba a hacer desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Draco, a pesar de ser criado para ignorar a las personas le sonrió a ella quien de repente se puso colorada de nuevo, haciendo que el pequeño rubio la observara realmente con curiosidad.

-¿Iras a Hogwarts?.- Pregunto de golpe, no debía de interesarse en ella y aun así ahí estaba, lleno de algo que a su corta edad no podía diferenciar muy bien.

-Claro...- La muchacha inflo su pecho, como si eso fuera un gran orgullo para cualquiera y él le sonrió, el niño pensó que se veía chistosa con aquella cara, grandes dientes sonriendo detrás de una mirada amable, la más amable que había visto en años.-Bien, nos vemos...

Ella murmuro su despedida y se alejó por el callejón dando brinquitos.

Draco, en cambio, camino hasta Olivanders viendo a sus padres quienes le sonrieron de forma fría y antes de saber qué hacía, la busco con la mirada pero ella ya no estaba por ninguna parte.

* * *

Subió su pesado equipaje ayudado de Lucius quien murmuraba instrucciones sobre cómo debía actuar, como debía hablar, como debía vestir y como debía comportarse con todos en el colegio. Se despidió de su madre con una sonrisa y se su padre con un gesto de respeto.

-Recuerda que no debes mezclarte con los Hijos de Muggles, Draco...- ordeno su padre y el muchacho no dudo en afirmar con una sonrisa sincera a pesar del tono que uso su padre con el.

Habían tenido muchas pláticas sobre eso unos días antes, no entendía porqué realmente tenia y debía de hacer eso, pero su madre le había dicho varias horas después que hiciera todo lo que fuera para no desobedecer a su padre. Camino hacia una cabina, tratando de esquivar a los más grandes y en su paso se encontró con Crabbe y Goyle quien eran hijos de los amigos de sus padres y se sentó con ellos dentro del compartimiento.

-¿Sabes quién está en el tren?- Le pregunto Goyle y Draco negó con la cabeza.- Harry Potter.

Había crecido con el relato de aquel bebes quien por suerte derroto al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempo, era un héroe para muchos pero no para los Malfoy, era como cualquier persona. Antes de poder contestar una cabeza rizada y de color castaño se asomó por la puerta.

-¿Han visto un sapo?- Pregunto sin aliento.-Es de un niño llamado Neville.- Los presentes negaron con la cabeza y la chiquilla les sonrió, parecía muy apurada porque después de eso salió de la cabina como rayo, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-¿A esa que le pasa?- pregunto el rubio más para el mismo que para Crabbe y Goyle quienes se encogieron de hombros, claro que la había reconocido, aunque ahora ella se veía diferente con la túnica puesta y el sombrero que debían usar.

Después de un rato decidieron salir de ahí para ir a curiosear y comprobar si era cierto que estaba Harry Potter en el tren, lo encontraron en un compartimiento con un pelirrojo que supuso por su cara que era un Weasley. Traidores de sangre.

-Es verdad.- dijo Draco viendo fijamente al niño flaco de ojos verdes que había estado con él en la tienda de ropa.- Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter esta en este compartimiento, eres tú, ¿No?

-Si...-Harry asintió también con la cabeza pero no aparto la vista se Crabbe y Goyle

Draco continúo

-Estos son Crabbe y Goyle- les resto importancia.- Y yo soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

El pelirrojo comenzó a reír tosiendo para pasar inadvertido y el rubio se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada, hablo haciendo uso del tono de voz de su padre.

-¿Te parece que mi nombre es divertido?- Sonrió con malicia- No necesito preguntarte quien eres...Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y con más hijos de los que pueden mantener.- Se dirigió hacia Harry y le tendió la mano.- Podrás darte cuenta que algunas familias de magos son mucho más valiosas que otras...Yo te puedo ayudar.

Noto como Harry lo observaba de arriba a abajo mientras contestaba con valentía.

-Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo...

Draco bajo su mano enojado, nadie le decía que no a un Malfoy.

-Yo tendría cuidado con eso- Dijo el rubio burlón.- Seria más amable si no quieres terminar como tus padres...- Con gusto noto como los niños que tenía enfrente se levantaron enojados y apretaron los puños. Le divertía horrores hacer enojar a las personas- Oh, ¿Vas a pelear con nosotros?- Se burló y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa la mugrosa rata del pobretón le hinco los dientes a Goyle quien trato de tomar una de las ranas de chocolate del asiento.

Draco se hizo para atrás, no por miedo, si no para evitar los golpes que lanzaba Goyle tratando de soltar a la rata de su dedo. Escucho como había pasos en el pasillo y salió de ahí seguido de los dos niños espantados, casi corriendo. Se encontró de frente y de golpe con la chiquilla castaña que había estado buscando al sapo.

-Lo siento, no te he visto...- se disculpó el amablemente, con voz casi melosa y tendiéndole la mano, tenía tanta curiosidad de saber quién era aquella niña tan graciosa.- Soy Draco Malfoy

-Hermione Granger...- Draco contuvo la respiración, así que solo era otra más de las hijas de Muggles.

Goyle le pego un empujón a Draco quien lo fulmino con la mirada por un segundo y no sin antes y contra todo pronóstico, le guiño a Hermione y se fue de ahí, olvidando la pelea con Harry Potter.

* * *

-Granger Hermione- vio caminar a la niña hacia el banco enfrente del salón, se sentó y el sombrero tardo unos minutos antes de que este gritara- GRYFFINDOR

Draco observo con desgana como la niña se iba a sentar junto a los asquerosos leones.

Vio pasar a dos niños más y uno de ellos llamado Neville corrió con el sombrero sin quitarse, Draco se burló también de él y después escucho su nombre.

-Malfoy, Draco- camino despacio y con altivez, le lanzo una mirada fugaz a Hermione y antes de que el sombrero tocara su cabeza grito- SLYTHERIN

Camino con altivez hacia la mesa de las serpientes y se sentó, vio como Potter quedaba en Gryffindor también y como Hermione Granger le sonreía abiertamente... No pudo hacer nada más que verla desde lejos, sintiendo como algo de esperanza se le escapaba.

* * *

-No lo sé señor.- dijo Harry Potter ante las preguntas de Snape y Draco trataba de aguantar la risa pero no por él, por Granger que estaba a punto de caerse del banco alzando su pequeña manita tratando de demostrar que ella si sabía.

-Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir, ¿No es así Potter?- dijo Snape.- ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y lumparia?.

Draco sentía casi lastima por él, casi. Con gesto divertido siguió viendo como Hermione trataba de que Snape le hiciera caso, incluso se levantó del banco.

-No lo sé.- dijo Potter con calma.- Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe, ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?

El rubio rio ante el comentario y sobre todo por la cara de su profesor de pociones.

-¡Siéntate!- Hermione pego un brinco y se sentó enseguida mientras Draco sentía algo extraño cuando a la niña se le cristalizaron los ojos, sacudió levemente la cabeza para deshacerse del pensamiento.

La clase continúo con algunos accidentes por parte de los leones, el rubio estaba orgulloso de la poción que había hecho, tenía clases particulares en las vacaciones impartidas por Snape, siendo el mejor amigo de su madre. La única condición que habían puesto para llevarlas a cabo había sido que nadie tenía que darse cuenta o saberlo.

Cuando tomo sus cosas para salir por la puerta Snape lo llamo.

-Tengo que hablar contigo Draco...- El rubio asintió y se detuvo frente a su escritorio- Es sobre la señorita Granger...-Sintió como se tensaba todo su cuerpo y Snape suspiro- Ella es hija de Muggles... ¿Sabes que pasaría si te relacionas con ella?

Draco asintió en silencio, ya había sospechado que ella era sangre sucia desde aquel día que se encontraron en el callejón, lo supo cuando ella había dicho su nombre en aquel vagón... Pero la noticia le dolió y el peso de la verdad hizo que todo sentimiento de poder ser su amigo se desvaneciera.

-No se preocupe profesor...- Contesto y salió andando hacia su última clase, con gesto desganado.

Snape por otra parte se vio a si mismo reflejado en el niño Malfoy.


	2. Troll en las mazmorras

**HOLA DE NUEVO .u.**

 **VUELVO A REPETIR, LAS COSAS QUE RECONOZCAN SON PURA Y TOTALMENTE DE LA GRAN J.K**

 **LA TRAMA SIN EN CAMBIO, ES SOLO MÍA.**

 **DISFRUTARLA... COMO YO LO HE HECHO AL ESCRIBIRLA :3**

* * *

 **LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL**

 **CAPITULO 2. TROLL EN LAS MAZMORRAS**

Draco caminaba alegremente por el salón, sabía que no debía mostrar sentimientos pero había sido relajante alejarse de sus padres que se la pasaban molestándolo con sus reglas sobre sangre y sobre ser un Malfoy. Entro al comedor y queriendo molestar a los leones como buen Slytherin y así fue como le arrebato a un niño regordete una esfera curiosa que cambiaba de color.

Potter y el pelirrojo se levantaron al mismo tiempo queriendo alcanzarlo pero gracias a la profesora de transformaciones se quedaron quietos todos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto McGonnagall con gesto severo mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Potter, como si fuera el salvador del tonto de Longbottom y el patrón de las causas perdidas se apresuró a acusar a Draco con la profesora de transformaciones.

-Solo quería mirarla...- contesto el rubio con el ceño fruncido mientras dejaba la recordadora sobre la mesa y trataba de huir de la mujer que lo miraba mal. Y mientras caminaba hacia la salida, unos pasos más allá de los niños a los que estaba molestando, se encontró con Granger quien le sonrió.

Él le devolvió una mueca de desagrado, tenía que poner en alto su nombre y el de sus padres... A pesar de todo ella no era digna de su amistad como dijo alguna vez su padre.

Aquella tarde, todos los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor bajaron hacia el campo para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo. Para Draco era pan comido, hacía ya algunos años que su padre había insistido en enseñarle a volar, tratando de jugar de igual manera con él al Quiddich. Se mantuvo en la posición en la que todos los demás de su clase se encontraban: a un lado de la escoba destartalada y vieja.

Frunció el ceño al ver llegar a Potter y Weasley con la muchacha castaña.

-¿Bueno, que están esperando?.- Soltó la profesora de vuelo con la mirada amarilla paseando sobre ellos y haciendo que Draco soltara los pensamientos que se estaban formando.- Cada uno al lado de la escoba, rápido.

El rubio ni siquiera se movió de su lugar al ya estar en el lugar que Madame Hooch quería.

-Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba.-Bramo la profesora y enseño el movimiento con la mano extendía y la palma abajo a un metro arriba de la escoba.- Y digan… Arriba

Draco no escucho los demás gritos de los muchos niños que estaban a su alrededor, solo se enfocó en la escoba que salto a la primera hacia su mano. Sonrió con suficiencia mientras veía como las escobas de muchos alumnos no botaban a la primera vez que soltaban los gritos llamándolas. Un momento después, la profesora dio la orden de que montaran en ella.

-Señor, Malfoy.-Llamo Hooch al muchacho rubio.- ¿Quién le dijo que así se podía montar una escoba?.- Draco observo su posición con una mueca cuando la mujer se acercó a mostrarle como debía agarrar el mango del artefacto volador. Resoplo levemente cuando vio como Harry Potter y el pelirrojo pecoso se reían ante su desgracia.- Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato.-Siguió la señora de ojos amarillos como los de un águila.- Darán una fuerte patada en el piso… Una… Dos…

Draco alzo las cejas al ver como Neville Longbottom se levantaba del piso antes de que la profesora diera la orden. Se carcajeo bajito al notar como todos los mocosos de Gryffindor veían al niño regordete como se alejaba del piso ante los gritos de la profesora Hooch.

¡BUUM! El sonido de la caída del Gryffindor lo hizo pegar un brinco, mirándolo con cierta preocupación ante la mirada asombrada de las demás serpientes, al percibir como los demás lo miraban, solo atino a reírse de nuevo cuando Neville fue llevado a la enfermería con la muñeca fracturada.

-¿Han visto la cara de ese gran tontuelo?.- Dijo el rubio en un intento de que los compañeros de su casa se olvidaran de lo que hace un momento mostraba su cara y lo consiguió, haciendo que la mayoría de los Slytherins rieran a voz suelta.

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy.- Dijo una leona que él estaba seguro que había visto vestida de Ravenclaw.

Abrió la boca para contestar pero una niña de su casa se le adelanto.

-¿Estas enamorada de Longbottom?.- Pregunto Pansy mientras Draco desviaba la mirada hacia Hermione que lo veía como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba haciendo, hizo una mueca de desagrado y volvió a apartar la vista de ella hasta algo que brillaba en el piso.- Nunca pensé que te gustaban los gorditos, Parvati.

-¡Miren!.- Dijo el rubio con asombro mientras levantaba la recordadora de Neville del pasto. Definitivamente quería una de esas para Navidad.- Es la cosa tonta que le mando la abuela a Longbottom.- La alzo como si se tratara de un trofeo y sonrió victorioso.

-Trae eso aquí, Malfoy.- Dijo Potter con voz tranquila, haciendo que Draco pusiera la mejor sonrisa que podría haber puesto en años.

-Creo que voy a dejar que Longbottom la busque, en la copa de un árbol.- Sin esperar la contestación, subió a su escoba y de una patada comenzó a volar por los aires, suspirando contento por la sensación que le provocaba el estar volando de nuevo.- Si la quieres ven por ella Potter.

No se percató de que el gran Harry Huérfano Potter lo seguía hasta que el grito de Granger le aviso que en efectivo, el pelinegro había subido a su escoba y estaba por alcanzarlo. Lo miro primero con asombro, para después regresarle la mirada con cautela, iban a estar en problemas si la profesora los encontraba ahí.

Harry murmuro varias cosas más y como si toda la vida hubiera volado o incluso hubiera nacido sobre una escoba, se lanzó de golpe hacia Draco quien lo esquivo por varios centímetros.

-Aquí no están Crabbe y Goyle para salvarte.- Dijo el muchacho de lentes feos, Draco solo lo observo, sopesando sus oportunidades contra él, y su oportunidad de no caer en el intento.

-¡Ve por ella, entonces!- Dijo mientras lanzaba la cosilla parecida hacia la copa de un árbol.

Vio como Harry se apresuraba por ella y el bajo, aterrizando en el pasto y dejando caer la tonta escoba. Se estremeció levemente al ver como Potter casi chocaba contra la torre y tuvo que evitar gruñir cuando también alzo la mano con la recordadora en ella.

-HARRY POTTER- Grito una voz a sus espaldas y el mantuvo la mirada clavada en solo una cosa, la castaña que casi se mordía los labios por ver como su amigo volaba por los aires.

* * *

-¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter?- Draco sonrió de manera fúnebre mientras Crabbe y Goyle lo seguían como si fueran su sobra. Estaba harto de esos dos, siempre metiéndose en lo que no les importaba.- ¿Ya vas a tu casa con los muggles?

-Eres mucho más valiente cuando tus gorilas te acompañan.-Soltó Harry con una mirada envenenada hacia los dos gigantones que estaban a un lado de Draco.

-Nos batiremos a duelo cuando quieras.- Dijo Malfoy con un tono que dejaba ver que nadie le diría cobarde nunca en su vida. Al notar la mirada anonadada de Potter, alzo una ceja con burla.- ¿Nunca habías oído hablar de un duelo de magia?

-Claro que si.- Intervino el pecoso con una voz estridente.- Yo soy su segundo, ¿El tuyo?

Draco observo a los dos niños mastodontes con él y negó.

-Zabini.- Se encogió de hombros y sonrió de nuevo ante la cara de perplejidad del pobretón por no haber escogido a otra persona que no fueras los mensos que estaban ahí.- Nos vemos en la noche en el salón de trofeos.

Camino despacio, sonriendo por tercera vez a oír que Harry preguntaba que era "el segundo", paseo por el castillo al salir de comedor y se deshizo de los zopencos que lo acompañaban casi antes de llegar a su sala común y antes de que todos terminaran de cenar. Al dar la vuelta en el pasillo, se topó de frente a la niña que no dejaba de mirarlo con desaprobación pintada claramente en sus facciones.

Hermione Granger parecía un ganso enojado, incluyendo el pico.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pretenden con eso de un duelo mágico?!.- Grazno la niña, roja de cólera mientras Draco parpadeaba confundido por haber sido abordado con la guardia baja.- ¡No saben lo que puede pasar!

Draco carraspeo levemente antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Potter comenzó.- Dijo como única respuesta mientras la observaba bien, ella tenía las orejas casi rojas, y sus aletas de la nariz se removían cuando respiraba con todo el enojo que destilaba dentro del cuerpo chiquito. Al menos más chiquito que el del rubio.- No te metas, Granger.

Camino, evitando y rodeando la presencia de la muchacha, necesitando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no voltear a verla.

-No iré.- Agrego el rubio con un murmullo.- Solo te aviso que Filch ronda esa habitación por las noches porque teme que alguien se robe los trofeos.

Hermione solo se atrevió a soltar un leve "De acuerdo" y Draco solo sonrió sin voltear, sonrió de verdad y completamente feliz de poder haber hablado con ella a pesar de que no debería.

* * *

Al final de aquel día de Octubre llego el, tan esperado por todos, banquete de Halloween, Draco observaba la mesa de los leones con una mirada casi triste, casi desconsolada. No había hablado ya con Hermione Granger desde aquel día en que ella parecía demasiado molesta como para hablar con el cómo una persona normal y desde que el rubio había hecho muchas cosas para sabotear a Potter y que este fuera echado del colegio porque su simple presencia lo molestaba, ella dejo siquiera de mirarlo. Volvió a buscarla entre la multitud, frunciendo el ceño por no encontrarla.

Estaba disfrutando de una gran manzana verde y sentado a un lado de Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott cuando el profesor de DCAO entro corriendo por la puerta gritando que había un troll, un grande y asqueroso troll y justamente en las mazmorras.

Todo reino en caos por algunos momentos hasta que Dumbledore hablo muy fuerte gracias a un hechizo antes de lanzar unas pequeñas chispas por la varita y solo atino a voltear a ver al director con la expresión más valiente que podría encontrar dentro de su ser.

Draco no prestaba atención, buscaba con la mirada a la chiquilla castaña pero no la encontró como al principio del banquete y a pesar de ser un niño sintió desesperación al no verla. Un prefecto de Slytherin los hizo salir del gran comedor formados pero el rubio corrió un poco fuera de la fila y hasta varios metros después de alejarse fue consciente de que alguien lo seguía. Theo Nott y Blaise Zabini iban corriendo tras él.

-¿Qué pasa, Draco?- dijo el niño de ojos violetas, mirándolo realmente con preocupación.

-Nada, no veo a Granger...- Fue lo único que contesto, haciendo que Theo soltara un suspiro y Blaise, el niño moreno de ojos verdes soltara un bufido de diversión.

-¿Te gusta ella?- Pregunto Zabini con una mirada, que para ser un niño de 11 años se veía escalofriante, pura y sanamente maldad.

Malfoy sabía que Theo y Blaise eran de los únicos Slytherin que no habían sido criados para odiar a los muggles. Theo fue gracias a que su madre, quien después de la caída de Voldemort hace ya varios años, se prometió ser buena persona y enseñar que todos los magos eran iguales, fuera quien fuera… Blaise por otro lado, a pesar de que su familia si era creyente de que no merecían la magia, simplemente se deshizo de esos pensamientos en cuanto entro al colegio y muy de cerca, Blaise era con el único que podía decir la verdad y ser el mismo, sin ser Draco Malfoy

-No... Simplemente me preocupa- Se apresuró a contestar, otro coro de suspiros lleno sus oídos, negando con la cabeza.- Es en serio, tontos.

Blaise se limitó a sonreír.

-Bien, busquémosla... Es peligroso que nos atrapen- Corrieron varios metros más, buscando con la mirada a la castaña y uno de ellos rogando que se encontrara en su sala común. Cuando llegaron al pasillo que llevaba en dirección al baño de las niñas y vieron con sorpresa que estaban allí Potter y Weasley, sonriendo como si hubieran hecho un truco muy bueno.

Y peor aún se sintió cuando un grito de una niña se escuchó a lo lejos y ellos gritaron juntos.

-¡Hermione!- El corazón del rubio latió muy fuerte y corrió sin pensarlo hacia los dos idiotas que habían encerrado a la muchacha en el baño. Sin siquiera pensar en voltear a ver si sus amigos lo seguían, entro al baño y casi se desmaya del susto al ver al enorme troll, con un Harry Potter en las manos.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, estúpido?!.- Grito Malfoy hacia Weasley que blandía la varita en dirección al Troll y a Potter quien ya no tenía varita, porque estaba incrustada en la narizota del monstruo.- ¡Son inmunes a la magia, tonto!- Volteo en dirección hacia Hermione quien se agazapaba en un lavabo para evitar ser atacada por el feo ser que seguía tratando de tomar a Potter con su enorme mazo.

-¡Distráelo, Malfoy!.- Grito Weasley hacia Draco, tomando impulso para montarse en la espalda del Troll y comenzarle a pegar fuerte.

-¡HEY, TU!.- Grito a su espalda Zabini mientras agitaba sus manos hacia el monstruo.- ¡Estas muy feo y hueles como a mi abuela!

El troll trato de alcanzar a Blaise, decidiendo que era un blanco más fastidioso que el mismo Harry Potter, quien ya casi no se movía por el esfuerzo de estar colgando de un pie, Weasley trataba de picarle los ojos a la criatura y Hermione parecía que no se podía mover por el susto. Desesperado y con una voz chillona, el rubio solo atino a apuntarle con la varita al bastón que la fea manaza del troll levantaba sobre si mismo antes de que Zabini terminara como Potter.

\- ¡Wingardium Leviosa!.- Suspiro casi aliviado cuando el mazo salió de la mano de troll y aterrizo sobre su cabeza una vez que el soltó el hechizo.

Cayeron todos al suelo, mas por el temblor que provoco la criatura al darse de forma brusca contra el piso. Alzo las cejas y levanto levemente la cabeza para ver si todos estaban bien.

-Qué mala pata tienen…- Murmuro Blaise en una pose extraña, cerca de Weasley, seguido de una risa que no le hizo gracia a Draco porque ellos precisamente se encontraban junto a ellos. ¿Quién tenía más mala pata?

Un súbito porrazo y varias pisadas que daban a entender que todos habían entrado, no se habían dado cuenta de todos los gruñidos, gritos y los golpes del troll hacían tanto un escáldalo que no podía pasar desapercibido hasta para alguien que no escuchaba muy bien. Draco se topó con la mirada de Theo quien entro seguido de Snape, McGonnagall y Quirrell. Sobre todo, el jefe de su casa no se veía nada contento al entrar y mucho más cuando los vieron a todos en el piso, sudados, cansados y con un troll junto a ellos.

Snape se inclinó sobre el troll, buscando alguna pista de que estuviera muerto, pero al contrario de lo que los 5 niños que habían presenciado la pelea, la criatura fea atino a roncar como si estuviera dormido solamente y todo volvió a ser un caos.

Draco tomo de la ropa a Hermione, Potter ayudo a Weasley a levantarse lo más rápido que podía y Zabini pego un brinco tan colosal que termino parado junto a McGonagall.

-¿En que estaban pensando?.-La voz de la profesora corto el miedo, haciendo que los niños prefirieran al troll en vez de a la profesora.- ¡Pudieron haber muerto!... Tienen tanta suerte de que estén a salvo.

Draco agacho la mirada al igual que Zabini para evitar la mirada gélida del jefe de su casa.

-Profesor, profesora.- Murmuro Hermione en voz bajita pero llena de determinación.- Me estaban buscando a mi… Había leído sobre ellos.-La castaña señalo a la criatura con un dedo tembloroso.- Y pensé que podría ser muy fácil acabar con este y…

-¿Se puede saber porque ustedes están aquí?.- Pregunto Snape, sin importarle que Hermione estuviera hablando y que McGonagall estuviera a punto de tener una crisis de ansiedad por lo que estaba diciendo su alumna favorita.

Draco y Blaise no levantaron la vista del piso.

-Escuchamos ruidos y vinimos a investigar.- Murmuro Blaise, al notar que Draco no tenía intención de hablar.- Potter y Weasley no tenían las de ganar pero nosotros los ayudamos… ¿Verdad, Draco?

Draco solo asintió.

-Tienen suerte, mucha suerte.- Murmuro la bruja mayor pero Snape no despego su mirada de Draco Malfoy.- Potter, Weasley, Zabini y Malfoy… Tienen 5 puntos por la suerte que tuvieron, el director será informado…

Los 6 muchachos fueron despedidos, esperando que todos fueran hacia sus salas comunes.

-Malfoy…-Dijo Hermione antes de desviarse con Harry, quien ya no lo veía ceñudo y con Weasley que lo veía curioso.- Gracias.

Draco carraspeo ante el calor que subía por sus mejillas, arrugando levemente la nariz. Solo asintió levemente y observo como Hermione caminaba hacia su sala, sonrió también siendo interrumpido por una voz divertida.

-Mi madre le dice a mi padre que esta…-Blaise arrugo la frente.- Ella usa la palabra "jodido".- Theo y Draco observaron a Blaise como si se hubiera vuelto loco.- Estas jodido, Draco.

Y para ser un niño de 11 años, solamente lo dejo pasar… Dejo pasar ese comentario que escucharía muchas veces en un futuro.


End file.
